bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuzu Kurosaki/Image Gallery
Yuzu Anime Images Profile Images Ep33YuzuKurosaki.png|Yuzu Kurosaki Ep345YuzuProfile.png|Yuzu, seventeen months later. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep1YuzuYells.png|Yuzu yells at Ichigo and Isshin to behave and sit down for dinner. Ep1IchigoIsshinSpar.png|Yuzu watches as Ichigo and Isshin spar. Ep1KarinsWordsTooCold.png|Karin's words make Yuzu feel confused. Ep1YuzuHurt.png|Injured Yuzu seeks out Ichigo. Ep2KurosakisSurveyDamage.png|Yuzu and her family survey the damage to their house. Ep2YuzuLooks.png|Yuzu looks for her pajamas in Ichigo's room. Ep4YuzuRushesPastIchigo.png|Yuzu rushes past Ichigo with a box of medicine. Ep4TwinsHoldSadoUp.png|Yuzu and Karin supporting the injured Yasutora Sado. Ep4SadoInjury.png|Yuzu watches as Isshin examines Sado's injuries. Ep4YuzuTellsIchigoKarinSick.png|Yuzu tells Ichigo that Karin is sick. Ep6IsshinWonders.png|Isshin wonders about his son's secretive activities in his room. Ep7IchigoHidesRukia.png|Ichigo hides Rukia from Yuzu. Ep7FamilyMeeting.png|Yuzu has a meeting with her family. Ep8YuzuCries.png|Yuzu crying at her mothers grave. Ep8WalkingToGrave.png|The Kurosaki family walks to Masaki's grave. Ep8GrandFisherApproachesKarinYuzu.png|Yuzu and Karin are approached by a Hollow. Ep8YuzuStrangled.png|Yuzu is strangled by Grand Fisher. Ep8GrandFisherChokingYuzu.png|Yuzu is choked by Grand Fisher. Ep9KonTakesSisters.png|Kon takes Yuzu and Karin away from the fight. Ep10KurosakiBwahaha.png|Isshin and Yuzu "Bwahaha" at Kanonji's show. Ep13KonConfirmsSafety.png|Kon confirms that Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin are safe. Ep18KarinBeratesIsshin.png|Yuzu watches as Karin berates Isshin. Ep20IchigoFriendsFamilyGather.png|Yuzu and the rest of Ichigo's friends and family gather to watch the fireworks. Ep20FriendsFamilyRun.png|Yuzu heads towards the fireworks festival. Ep20KurosakisEnjoyFireworks.png|Sado and the Kurosaki family enjoy the fireworks festival. Soul Society arc Ep33RakuRunDown.png|Raku is run down after trying to follow Yuzu. Ep33YuzuStudiesRaku.png|Yuzu with Raku. Ep33YuzuMeetsRaku.png|Yuzu with Karin and Raku. Ep33HugeHollowEmerges.png|The Karakura Superheroes fight a large Hollow. Ep33RakuSaves.png|Raku transforms and saves Yuzu from her fall. Arrancar arc Isshin & Yuzu eavesdrop.png|Yuzu and Isshin eavesdrop on Ichigo. Ep116IsshinYuzuCry.png|Isshin and Yuzu cry, agreeing to let Rukia stay. Ep141YuzuOffersDinner.png|Karin and Yuzu want to eat in Ichigo's room. Ep141YuzuKarinAsleep.png|Yuzu and Karin asleep in Ichigo's room. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep343YuzuProfile.png|Yuzu shows off her new school uniform to Ichigo. Ep343YuzuYells.png|Yuzu scolds Ichigo. Ep343WhichTie.png|Isshin asks Yuzu for fashion advice. Yuzu's Exam Result.png|Ichigo congratulates Yuzu on her excellent exam result. Ep348KarinYuzuHappy.png|Karin and Yuzu smiling. Ep347KarinYuzuKitchen.png|Karin tells Yuzu that Ichigo won't be having dinner. Ep347KarinExplains.png|Karin explains the presence she felt. Karin and Yuzu happy Ichigo is home.PNG|Ichigo tells Karin and Yuzu to go to bed. Ep358 Tsukishima in Ichigo's home.png|Yuzu introduces Tsukishima as their cousin. E358 Ichigo confused.png|Ichigo's friends are confused why Ichigo is angry at Tsukishima. Yuzu and Karin grab Ichigo.png|Yuzu and Karin try to stop Ichigo from attacking Tsukishima. Ichigo's friends welcome him back.png|Ichigo's friends and family in Tsukishima's mansion welcome him back. Ep362SafeVictims.png|Tsukishima's other victims. Bount arc (anime only) Ep64KurosakiBreakfast.png|Isshin and Ichigo argue as Yuzu and Karin eat. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep178KurosakiFamily.png|The Kurosaki family. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 258Yuzu walks.png|Yuzu walks up to Karin with the store manager. 258Yuzu_invites.png|Yuzu invites Hebi to the Kurosaki Clinic. Hebi Plays Games With Yuzu And Karin.png|Hebi plays with Karin and Yuzu. 258Hebi, Karin, and Yuzu play.png|Hebi, Karin, and Yuzu play a board game. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep330 Isshin hugs Yuzu.png|Isshin hugs Yuzu. E330 Yuzu offers to answer Nozomi questions.png|Yuzu offers to help Nozomi. Music Covers Bleach B Station S2V5.png|Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, and Ichigo on the cover of the fifth volume of the second Bleach B Station season. Yuzu Manga Images Profile Images 1Yuzu profile.png|Yuzu Kurosaki. 7Yuzu profile.png|Yuzu. 8Yuzu profile.png|Yuzu. 15Yuzu profile.png|Yuzu. 17Yuzu profile.png|Yuzu. 20Yuzu profile.png|Yuzu. Agent of the Shinigami arc 7Cover.png|Yuzu, Karin Kurosaki, and Isshin Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 7. 8Ichigo and Yuzu discuss.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Yuzu discuss Karin's absence. 8Karin emerges.png|Karin emerges from the bathroom stall. 15Karin and Yuzu see.png|Karin and Yuzu see Kon jumping around in Ichigo's body. 18Kurosakis walk.png|Yuzu and her family walk up a hill to the cemetery. 18Isshin Handstand Dash1.png|Isshin uses Isshin Handstand Dash to motivate his daughters. 18Isshin Handstand Dash.png|Karin and Yuzu flee their father when he uses Isshin Handstand Dash. 19Isshin announces.png|Yuzu and her siblings are annoyed by Isshin's antics. 20Cover.png|Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Orihime, Rukia, and Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 20. 20Grand Fisher chokes.png|Grand Fisher chokes Yuzu. 20Ichigo saves.png|Ichigo saves Yuzu. 26Yuzu finds.png|Yuzu finds a battered and dirty Kon lying in her house. 27Isshin and Yuzu perform.png|Yuzu performs Don Kanonji's pose and laugh with Isshin. 27Yuzu wishes.png|Yuzu wishes that she could see spirits like Don Kanonji. 27Yuzu points.png|Yuzu points out that Don Kanonji's show is coming to Karakura Town. 27Kurosakis attend.png|Yuzu and her family attend the recording of the show. 29Yuzu reprimands.png|Yuzu reprimands Isshin for trying to copy Ichigo. 31Isshin collapses.png|Yuzu sidesteps Isshin as he melodramatically collapses. 33Yuzu greets.png|Yuzu excitedly greets Don Kanonji. 51Cover.png|Yuzu and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 51Yuzu berates.png|Yuzu berates Ichigo for raiding the leftovers. 60Cover.png|Yuzu, Karin, Ururu, Urahara, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 60. 68Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu arrive.png|Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin catch up to Ichigo. 68Karin and Yuzu offer.png|Yuzu and Karin offer Ichigo a chocolate-coated banana. 68Friends and family run.png|Ichigo's friends and family run off to watch the fireworks. 68Ichigo carries.png|Ichigo carries his sleeping sisters home on his back. 69Cover.png|Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 69. Soul Society arc 76Cover.png|Karin, Kon and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 76. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 424Yuzu profile.png|Yuzu shows off her new school uniform to Ichigo. 429Cover.png|Yuzu, Ichigo, and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 429. 429Ichigo congratulates.png|Ichigo congratulates Yuzu on her exam result. 434Cover.png|Yuzu and Karin on the cover of Chapter 434. 453Cover.png|Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo, and Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 453. 453Karin and Yuzu plead.png|Karin and Yuzu try to stop Ichigo from hitting Tsukishima. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 686Post-War Yuzu.png|Yuzu as an adult. 686Color pages 2-3.png Covers SJ2001-11-19 cover.png|Yuzu, Ichigo, and Rukia on the cover of the November 19th 2001 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2004-10-18 cover.png|Yuzu, Ichigo, Rukia, and Karin on the cover of the October 18th 2004 issue of Shonen Jump. Yuzu Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONKurosakisWelcomeSenna.png|Yuzu welcomes Senna to their house. MONYuzuIsshinEavesdrop.png|Yuzu and Isshin Kurosaki eavesdrop on Ichigo Kurosaki's conversation with Senna. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRYuzuKarinCry.png|Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki cry into Isshin's shirt. The Hell Verse THVIsshinLeavesFamily.png|Yuzu sees Isshin off as he leaves for a medical conference. THVRukiaConfrontsShurenGunjo.png|Gunjō and Shuren kidnap Yuzu and Karin. THVGunjoPreparesReturn.png|Gunjō prepares to return to Hell with Yuzu and Karin. THVGunjoOpensPortal.png|Gunjō prepares to kidnap Yuzu. THVYuzuCaptured.png|Yuzu lies in a cage in Hell. THVZangetsuChargesCero.png|A Hollowfied Ichigo holds Yuzu. THVSotenKisshunExplodes.png|Orihime Inoue's Sōten Kisshun explodes when trying to heal Yuzu. THVYuzuHellChain.png|Yuzu with a blood red Chain of Fate. THVYuzuChainGlows.png|Yuzu's Chain of Fate begins glowing. THVOrihimeTucksSisters.png|Orihime tucks Yuzu and Karin into bed. THVKarinInspectsYuzu.png|Karin inspects Yuzu's body after they wake up. Bleach (2018) LAIsshinYuzuDiscuss.png|Isshin Kurosaki learns that Ichigo Kurosaki confides in Yuzu, but not him. LAFishboneGrabsYuzu.png|Fishbone D grabs Yuzu out of the Kurosaki Clinic. LAYuzuMemoryReplacement.png|Yuzu reveals that she does not remember what happened last night. LAYuzuIchigoPajamas.png|Yuzu asks Ichigo if he knows where her pajamas are. LAMemorialPlanning.png|Yuzu plans Masaki Kurosaki's memorial anniversary with her family. LAKarinYuzuAskIchigo.png|Yuzu and Karin ask Ichigo to get them drinks. LAGrandFisherConfrontsSisters.png|Yuzu and Karin are confronted by Grand Fisher's Lure. LAGrandFisherHostages.png|Grand Fisher holds Yuzu and Karin hostage. Category:Images